Décadence sentimentale
by Onigiri Daisuki
Summary: "J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Pourtant, l'évidence était là : je n'étais pas celle que je croyais être" - Elle pensait s'en sortir grâce au soutient de ses amis, mais c'est finalement un mangemort à la gueule d'ange qui deviendra son plus fidèle appui. [Dramione]
1. Chapitre 1 : Identité

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Après avoir supprimé cette histoire de mon ancien profil et avoir corrigé les chapitres qui avaient déjà été publiés, je lui offre un second souffle ! A partir de maintenant, un chapitre sera publié par semaine, sauf si réel contre-temps il y a. J'espère sincèrement que cette fanfic vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**¤ DÉCADENCE SENTIMENTALE ¤**

_Prologue_

Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande quand toute cette histoire a commencé… Selon moi, plusieurs datations conviendraient. Il serrait juste de dire qu'elle a débutée il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il serrait correct aussi de concevoir qu'elle a pris sa tournure il y a six mois. Mais le plus adéquat, au sens véridique du terme, serrait de prétendre que tout a commencé il y a dix-sept ans, le jour même de ma naissance. Ceci étant dit, je m'en tiendrai à la suggestion suivante : toute cette histoire a commencé il y a très longtemps, et ne m'est apparue ouvertement qu'hier…

Je savais beaucoup de chose. Énormément, à vrai dire… Mais l'erreur est facile à tous. J'en ai d'ailleurs commis une monumentale, à un endroit où la légitimité me semblait si évidente qu'elle m'aveuglait complètement. Et le plus drôle dans cette affaire, c'est que j'ai mis presque dix-huit ans à m'en rendre compte ! Mais il est vrai que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner pareille méprise. A par, bien entendu, ceux qui l'avaient orchestrée : mes quatre parents. Oui, j'ai bien dit quatre. Deux adoptifs, et deux génétiques…

On croit se connaître. On croit tout savoir sur nous-mêmes dans les moindres détails, de nos habitudes jusqu'à notre façon d'être. Mais en réalité, on ne sait rien… Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, j'étais confrontée à cette vérité avec l'indiscutable force de l'évidence, car j'ignorais effectivement une chose que je croyais pourtant avoir toujours su : Mon nom.

En l'occurrence, Hermione Thimotéa Nott…

* * *

**¤ DÉCADENCE SENTIMENTALE ¤**

_Chapitre I - Identité_

Il est parfois des convictions que l'on croit indéniables, des certitudes qui vont généralement de paire avec un manque d'expérience qui nous rend cruellement aveugle et naïf… Aujourd'hui, je réalisais que toutes celles que j'avais portées en moi depuis ma plus tendre enfance possédaient en réalité une consistance bien fragile… Une simple phrase avait suffit à faire basculer mon existence. Une misérable série de petits mots insignifiants avaient réussis à bouleverser tous mes repères, mêmes les plus futiles : _« Tu as été adoptée »_.

J'étais anéantie. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi… C'était d'autant plus violent que j'avais appris la nouvelle suite au décès de mes parents, alors que je signais des papiers concernant l'héritage chez le notaire. Nous étions le 15 juillet 1997… Contrairement à ce que l'on eut pu croire, ils n'étaient pas morts à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort, mais dans un accident d'avion. L'appareil s'était écrasé dans une forêt au nord de la Russie, alors qu'il faisait route vers Pékin, tuant les cinquante passagers à son bord, dont mes parents. Ce premier coup avait déjà été rude. L'écho de mon adoption ne fit qu'élargir ma plaie. Surtout lorsque je compris que les membres de ma famille dite « biologique » ne m'étais pas inconnus… Et pour m'expliquer la chose, mes parents ne m'avaient léguée qu'une simple lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Il y maintenant un certain nombre d'années, le monde nous a offert le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit donné d'avoir : toi. Une enfant que les aléas de la vie ne nous permettaient plus d'espérer, un délicieux rayon de soleil qui a redonné un semblant de joie dans notre existence devenue si creuse… Si aujourd'hui tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes plus de cet univers, pour une raison ou une autre. Nos dernières paroles seront donc les suivantes : Nous t'aimons, et ce, quoi qu'il puisse arriver._

_Il nous faut cependant te révéler quelque chose, avant que nos âmes ne quittent définitivement ce monde. Sache que si nous l'avons tenu secret durant si longtemps, c'était uniquement pour te protéger. Notre décision te paraîtra peut-être injuste, absurde et cruelle, mais c'est l'amour que nous te portons qui l'a dictée. C'est aussi la promesse que nous avons faîte à tes parents, le jour où tu es arrivée chez nous. Car oui, ma chérie, tu es une enfant adoptée. Nous concevons ta tristesse à l'entente de ces mots, et ta colère à notre égard, mais nous savons aussi que tu te relèveras grandie de cette épreuve… Car quelque soit ton sang, tu serras toujours notre petite fille. Rien ne pourra jamais altérer les sentiments que nous te portons, ni effacer les moments inoubliables que nous avons partagés._

_Mais nous nous devons malgré tout de te dire quel est ton véritable nom : Hermione Thimotéa Nott… Oui, tu es l'héritière légitime de la famille Nott, et nous laissons aux membres de cette dernière le loisir de t'expliquer leur choix quant à ton adoption et au silence qui l'a accompagnée._

_Nous t'aimons sincèrement, Adieux_

_Tes parents, Suzanne et John_

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt un mois, l'image de mes parents me transperça l'esprit. Leurs visages, blanc et creux, empreints de cette allure si mortifiante et si paisible à la fois, me revenait souvent en mémoire, mais c'était avant de m'endormir que la douleur me pénétrait le plus… Et alors que des sanglots brisés agitaient mon corps avec violence, je revoyais encore et toujours le souvenir de nos dernières vacances passées ensembles, juste avant que la tragédie ne survienne.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. C'était comme si toute cette affaire ne me concernait pas : une autre personne vivait la chose, une autre Hermione avait été adoptée, une autre fille avait perdu ses parents. Moi, je n'étais que spectatrice… Cela vous semblera peut-être étrange, mais c'était précisément grâce cette prise de recul, grâce à cette désincarnation, que j'arrivais à accepter tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais sentie aussi pathétique…

Je ne dormis que très peu cette nuit-là, sachant qu'une fois le matin venu, il me faudrait prendre le premier train en partance pour Londres, afin de rencontrer ma « vrai » famille… Le voyage fut angoissant et beaucoup trop rapide selon moi. Lorsque j'eus débarqué à la gare King's Cross, une irrépressible inquiétude me submergea. Qu'allais-je dire ? Que devais-je faire ? Je ne connaissais absolument rien du monde des sangs-purs, et je ne tenais pas non plus à en faire partie.

Une voiture luxueuse, peinte dans un noir profond et reluisant, m'attendais aux abords de l'entrée principale. Un membre du ministère se tenait là, et me fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Je m'exécutai sans plus attendre, à la fois surprise et tourmentée.

**« - Miss Hermione Thimotéa Nott, c'est bien cela ? »** Me demanda-t-il, alors que l'engin démarrait dans un bruit assourdissant.

**« - Oui… » **Répondis-je, mal à l'aise, et encore troublée d'être appelée ainsi.

**« - Je suis Basil Andryx, de la congrégation des identités magiques. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. » **Déclara-t-il, un sourire professionnel au visage. **« Le ministère m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à votre nouveau domicile. Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment de les poser. »**

**« - Où se trouve le manoir des Nott ? » **

**« - Nous y serrons dans une vingtaine de minutes. C'est un endroit assez isolé, mais je suis certain que vous vous y plairez. » **Répondit-il en avisant le cadrant de sa montre.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence mortuaire. Chaque seconde me rapprochait un peu plus de notre destination, et mon angoisse était telle que je crus bien en vomir à plusieurs reprises. Puis nous arrivâmes bientôt devant un immense portail en fer blanc. La voiture stoppa sa course et je compris que nous étions arrivés lorsque Basil descendit du véhicule en m'invitant à faire de même. Le chauffeur nous assura que mes bagages avaient déjà été acheminés jusqu'à la demeure et c'est donc les mains vides que je pénétrais dans l'immense jardin qui succédait au portail.

Basil me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Un brouhaha étonnant me parvenait depuis le palier et j'eus l'horrible pressentiment que j'étais la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Il semblait que la nouvelle de mon retour s'était répandue avec la rapidité d'un éclair. Mon guide frappa énergiquement contre la porte, et bientôt, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. J'aperçus alors une tête bosselée aux oreilles trouées et au regard vitreux : un elfe de maison.

**« - Bienvenue chez vous, jeune maîtresse. »** Déclara-t-il poliment en me faisant une révérence. **« Le maître et les autres membres de la famille vous attendent dans le séjour. Méphisto va vous conduire à eux. »**

A ces mots, je me surpris à éprouver une étrange sensation, tellement contradictoire que cela m'étonna : d'une part, j'étais rongée par l'inquiétude, sachant très bien que dorénavant ma vie allait changer pour de bon. Mais d'un autre côté, la curiosité de rencontrer enfin mes véritables parents, même s'ils étaient d'exécrables sang-purs, me tordait le ventre. J'avais envie de voir leurs visages. Je voulais connaître la vérité, j'avais besoin de comprendre…

C'est donc déchirée entre le désir de prendre mes jambes à mon coup, et celui de me précipiter vers le salon, que je suivis le dénommé Méphisto, pleine d'impatience et de crainte… Des chuchotements à peines audibles me parvinrent bientôt, et se dissipèrent brusquement lorsque l'elfe ouvrit la porte vitrée qui devait menée au living-room. Tétanisée, je m'avançai d'une démarche ankylosée dans la pièce, osant à peine lever les yeux. Un raclement de chaise attira mon attention.

Là, devant moi, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvaient mon père et ma mère. Lui était grand et bien bâti, avec des cheveux noirs comme de la suie et des yeux pareils aux abysses. Sur les traits virils et sévères de son visage, je pouvais distinguer une forte émotion : celle de la stupéfaction mêlée à un bonheur endigué. Ma mère quand à elle, était d'une beauté extrême. La tenue droite, le port altier, elle avait des yeux en amande couleur miel, et des cheveux bruns incroyablement bouclés qui cascadaient légèrement jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Contrairement à mon père, que l'orgueil typique des gens hauts-placés semblait retenir, elle ne cachait pas son émoi, et une expression heureuse lui étirait les pommettes.

**« - Hermione, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter vos parents : Mrs Irina Valentine Nott, et Mr Michaelis Gabriel Nott. » **Déclara alors Basil, voyant que ni moi ni eux n'étions disposés à engager une conversation.

Ma mère fut la première à s'approcher. Sur l'ovale parfait de son visage, je pouvais distinguer un mélange surprenant de ravissement et de crainte. Elle était certainement autant gênée que moi. Et, avec la maladresse qu'engendre la première rencontre, elle leva une main hésitante jusqu'à mon visage pour effleurer doucement ma joue…. Irina devait être une femme extrêmement douce : Je percevais très nettement toute sa gentillesse, et tout l'amour qu'elle me portait déjà – sans m'avoir jamais vu pourtant – dans ce geste prudent.

**« - Hermione… » **Déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je crus un instant qu'elle allait pleurer tant ses yeux brillaient, mais la fierté des sang-purs l'en empêchait. Elle retira sa main, et me sourit tendrement. Je remarquais alors que mon père s'était lui aussi approché. Il était troublé et hésitant. Nous nous fixâmes durant de longues minutes, indécis quant à l'attitude à avoir. Ses yeux noirs étaient insondables, mais n'importe qui aurait pu y voir danser une profonde mélancolie.

**« - Nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer enfin, Hermione. » **Avança-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

**« - Je… Je le suis également. » **Assurais-je en retour.

**« - Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Je vais donc vous laisser en famille. Mr Nott, nous nous verrons lundi au ministère, afin de finaliser le dossier de réinsertion de votre fille. »** Déclara Basil.

**« - Oui, bien entendu. Au revoir Mr Andryx. »** Répondit mon père, toujours chamboulé.

En une fraction de seconde, Basil disparu grâce au transplanage. Je me tournai de nouveau vers mes parents, qui firent appeler un elfe de maison. Méphisto se précipita maladroitement dans le séjour, et demanda en quoi il pouvait nous être utile. Michaelis lui ordonna de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre.

**« - Le… Le voyage a dû être fatiguant. Va te reposer quelques heures. »** Dit-il, en m'indiquant de suivre la créature. **« Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter lors du dîner de ce soir. » **Ajouta-t-il, certainement pour me rassurer.

**« - Merci. »**

J'emboîtai le pas à l'elfe hideusement vêtu, soulagée de pouvoir me retrouver un peu seule. Et alors que je grimpais les escaliers en colimaçon, la voix de mon père, légèrement étouffée par l'épaisseur des mûrs, me parvint :

**« - Elle te ressemble Irina… Vous avez les mêmes yeux. »**

J'eus un sourire… Méphisto me conduisit dans l'aile ouest du manoir, celle où résidaient apparemment les membres de la famille. Ma chambre était spacieuse, décorée dans des tons assez sobres. Le violet pourpre des rideaux et des couvertures s'accordait pleinement aux tons beiges des commodes en bois de chêne. Je m'étais attendue à ce que le manoir des Nott soit lugubre et inquiétant, mais il dégageait finalement une chaleur particulière – assez étrange, certes, mais belle et bien conviviale.

Mes valises avaient été déposées dans un coin de la pièce. Je décidai alors que les déballer serrait un passe-temps assez long pour m'occuper jusqu'au souper… Cependant, au bout de trois heures, j'avais finit, et même si la soirée était déjà bien entamée, je savais que nous ne dînerions pas avant huit heures. Je m'assis donc près de la fenêtre, et commençai à examiner le parc.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée, le stress de devoir faire face à mes géniteurs avait été tel que je n'avais même pas réalisé à quel point cet endroit était grandiose. Le jardin n'était pas excessivement grand, mais je devinais sans grand peine que la forêt qui en marquait la limite devait aussi appartenir aux Nott. Les fleurs et le gazon avaient des couleurs éclatantes. Il devait en falloir du monde, pour entretenir un tel domaine !

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me sortirent de ma rêverie. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte de chambre. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis de ferraille, laissant apparaître Irina. Elle s'approcha de moi, enjambant avec précaution les quelques cartons que j'avais entassés au milieu de la pièce.

**« - Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Beaucoup, oui. Elle est parfaite. » **Répondis-je franchement.

**« - Nous… Nous ne savions pas vraiment comment la décorer. »** Avoua-t-elle, en scrutant les environs. **« C'est Théo qui nous as conseillé de la peindre ainsi. »**

Mon cœur rata un battement. Bien évidemment, j'avais de nombreuses fois songé au fait que Théodore Nott était mon frère. C'était logique après tout, puisque nous avions les mêmes parents. Mais l'envisager directement m'était encore impossible… Je n'avais pas spécialement une mauvaise image de lui. Bien au contraire, je le savais intelligent et altruiste. Du peu que j'en avais vu à Poudlard, il n'était pas du genre à se vanter ou à dénigrer les élèves qui lui étaient « génétiquement » inférieurs. Parfois, il traînait avec la bande à Drago Malfoy, mais la plupart du temps, il restait seul – et ce de son plein gré.

Son caractère n'était donc pas un problème en soit… Mais je ne pouvais malgré tout pas estimé que ce garçon put être mon frère. C'était juste impensable, beaucoup trop bizarre et consternant.

**« - Je vois… Et où est-il ? »** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

**« - Il avait entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi. Tu le verras ce soir. »**

J'acquiesçai pensivement. Ma confrontation avec lui ne m'angoissait pas autant que celle avec mes parents. Elle me semblait d'ailleurs plus étrange qu'autre chose. Et puis, c'était différent, étant donné que nous nous connaissions déjà, si je puis dire… Cependant, une question me turlupinait l'esprit depuis qu'Irina avait évoqué son nom. Je me risquai donc à la posée.

**« - Irina… Théodore et moi avons le même âge. Est-ce que nous sommes… »**

**« - Jumeaux ? »** Acheva-t-elle à ma place, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres. **« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. La vérité c'est que vous n'êtes même pas complètement frères et sœurs. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **M'étonnai-je, ses paroles défiant toute logique.

**« - Oui… Car vois-tu, je ne suis pas la mère de Théo. Il est le fils d'Alicia et de Michaelis. »** Expliqua-t-elle, l'air mélancolique.

**« - Je ne comprends pas… Vous voulez dire que… Michaelis a deux femmes ? »** M'étranglai-je, choquée.

Elle eut un rire cristallin. Cela me fit tout de suite comprendre que mon père n'était pas polygame, mais que cette histoire résultait d'autre chose. Irina continua à rire pendant un instant, devant mon air pantois. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et observa pensivement le jardin fleurit.

**« - C'est une longue histoire… D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ça que nous avons dû t'envoyer dans une autre famille. »** Commença-t-elle, la voix triste.

**« - J'aimerais savoir… Il faut que je sache. »** Certifiai-je, déterminée.

**« - C'est bien normal. Rester dans l'ignorance ne plaît à personne. » P**laisanta-t-elle, avant de se rembrunir. **« Ca remonte à presque vingt-ans… Michaelis venait d'être marié à Alicia Wilt, une sorcière de haute lignée. Cette union était prédite depuis leur naissance. C'était comme on dirait, tellement évident que les choses n'auraient pas pu en être autrement. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pourtant, ils ne s'aimaient pas plus que comme des amis… » **Commença-t-elle, l'air perdue dans de lointaine pensées. **« C'est seulement un ans après ce mariage que j'ai rencontré Michaelis. »**

**« - Et vous êtes tombés amoureux. »**

**« - Oui. »** Confirma-t-elle, un sourire tendre au visage. **« Nous nous sommes côtoyés pendant quelques mois en cachette. Et un jour, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte… »**

**« - Ca a dû être un véritable scandale. » **Fis-je remarquer.

**« - Oh, pour sûr, ça en aurait été un si quelqu'un l'avait appris. J'aurais été reniée de ma famille, et Michaelis aurait tout bonnement été tué par le père d'Alicia. D'autant plus qu'elle était également enceinte à cette époque… Les Nott voulaient un héritier, et les Wilt ne crachaient pas sur cette idée non plus. Ils les avaient donc encouragés à en avoir un. »**

**« - C'est atroce… »**

**« - C'est ainsi qu'est l'univers des familles nobles… » **Soupira-t-elle tristement. **« Au début, je pensais avorter. C'était la solution la plus sage et la plus expéditive. Tout serrait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais, je n'en ai finalement pas été capable. Et Michaelis ne le voulait pas non plus… Nous avons donc décidé de garder cet enfant, en le cachant aux yeux du monde. »**

**« - Moi… »**

**« - Oui. » **Affirma-t-elle, dans un murmure chargé d'émotion. **« J'ai prétexté un voyage de plusieurs mois en Amérique afin que ma famille ne pose pas de questions. Tout s'est déroulé dans le plus grand secret. Et lorsque tu es née, nous t'avons confiée à Mr et Mrs Granger. Te placer dans une famille moldue était la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi, personne n'aurait pu faire le rapprochement entre toi et les Nott. »** Expliqua-t-elle encore, alors que la nuit commençait à poindre.

**« - Et comment avez-vous finis par vous marier ? »** Osai-je demander, rongée par une intense curiosité.

**« - Alicia est morte en enfantant. »** Répondis une voix grave, à l'entrée de la chambre.

Irina sursauta brusquement et je faillis tomber à la renverse par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je remarquai que mon père se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous fixait. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps il était là. Je ne savais pas non plus s'il en voulait à ma mère pour m'avoir conté toute cette histoire. Mais voyant que celle-ci ne paniquait pas le moins du monde, je compris qu'il n'en était rien.

**« - Elle a donné naissance à Théodore, mais n'a pas supporter l'accouchement. Elle était déjà faible avant ça, et toute la douleur qui en a découlé a suffit à l'entraîner loin du monde des vivants. »** Continua-t-il, la voix étrangement sereine et triste. **« Quelques années ont passé, et finalement, j'ai pu me marier avec Irina. »**

**« - Nous ne pouvions cependant pas aller te chercher pour te ramener parmi nous… Les gens auraient compris et il était encore trop tôt. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. »** Reprit ma mère, presque mélancolique.

**« - Nous ne sommes plus reliés à nos familles respectives, étant donné que nos prédécesseurs sont morts. Tu peux donc être une Nott sans que personne ne s'en indigne Et nous en sommes très heureux… »** Acheva Michaelis.

J'étais encore sous le choc. Moi qui espérais juste savoir si Théodore était mon frère jumeau, je venais d'entendre les raisons de mon adoption. Ca faisait beaucoup en une fois, mais j'étais malgré tout soulagée. Le sentiment d'ignorance, presque de colère, qui m'habitait depuis presqu'un mois s'envola en un battement de cil. Cette révélation était finalement l'histoire de mes origines, et j'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin la connaître. J'avais d'ailleurs la nette impression qu'une barrière entre mes parents et moi venait de se briser : celle du secret.

**« - Merci… J'y vois plus clair maintenant. » **Admis-je, en leur souriant timidement.

Ils semblèrent étrangement soulagés. Certainement devaient-ils craindre que je leur en veuille de m'avoir infligée ça. Mais je comprenais… C'était d'autant plus limpide qu'une histoire d'amour en était à l'origine. A leur place, j'aurais certainement fait la même chose. Ils avaient agit dans leur intérêt, mais aussi pour mon propre bien. Et, qui sait, en me faisant adopter, ils m'avaient peut-être même sauvé la vie. Je n'osais qu'à peine imaginer ce que les Wilt auraient pu me faire, s'ils avaient appris mon existence…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Je ne fais que poser les jalons de mon histoire, ce pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant. Le prochain chapitre serra certainement plus fort en émotions, et donc plus intéressant. J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. A très bientôt pour la suite =)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Confrontation

**¤ DÉCADENCE SENTIMENTALE ¤**

_Chapitre II - Confrontation_

Il était neuf heures du soir lorsque, dans une atmosphère alourdie par la canicule, un craquement sonore se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, signe que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans le manoir. Mon cœur s'emballa dans de violents soubresauts. Je savais que désormais, il était là. Alors, comme un automate guidé par ce vice beaucoup trop licencieux qu'est la curiosité, je me levai du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise et me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre. Elle roula sur ses gonds dans un grincement sinistre, me laissant accéder au couloir sombre du premier étage. Au bout de celui-ci, j'apercevais le grand escalier en colimaçon qui menait au hall d'entrée.

Des pas lents se firent entendre, et bientôt, le corridor fut inondé par une intense lumière. Quelqu'un venait certainement d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Et cette personne n'était autre que Théodore Nott. Sa silhouette élancée et filiforme m'apparut à l'autre bout du passage. Il sembla surpris de me voir. Mais bien entendu, cela ne dura qu'un bref instant.

Je restai là, immobile et embarrassée, en essayant de dissimuler au mieux le trouble que son apparition avait fait naître en moi. Il fallait que je reste solide, que je me dresse comme un mûr inébranlable devant ce garçon que j'avais toujours considéré comme un ennemi potentiel, et qui était pourtant mon frère. Je ne pouvais toujours pas l'accepter, bien entendu. Un gouffre immense nous séparait encore, et même avec le temps, je savais qu'il ne se refermerait pas complètement. Pourtant, nos liens étaient une évidence que je ne pouvais nier désormais…

**« - Théodore… » **Murmurai-je, plus pour me convaincre de sa présence que pour le saluer.

Avec son visage aux traits ivoirins, ses yeux aussi verts que l'absinthe et sa carrure longiligne, Théodore était certes un garçon à l'apparence plutôt digne et charmante. Lors de nos précédentes rencontres à l'école de Poudlard, j'avais déjà eut l'occasion de percevoir la grâce impérieuse, pacifiste et écrasante qu'il dégageait. Cette noblesse m'avait constamment intimidée, et nos rapports étaient donc empreints d'un malaise étrange. Je savais pertinemment que toute cette tension résultait de l'écart qui subsistait entre nos deux univers : j'étais une née-moldue, et lui un sang-pur… Ce trouble était encore palpable aujourd'hui.

**« -Bienvenue chez toi, Hermione. »**

Sa voix me transperça totalement. Elle était grave, étonnement douce et voluptueuse. Le contraste entre sa placidité physique et la tonalité exquise de ses mots était bouleversante… Je le sentis passer à mes côtés, tel un courant d'air invisible. Un claquement de porte résonna derrière moi, puis le silence regagna avec une lourdeur désagréable le couloir du premier étage.

Je réalisai alors que des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. J'ignorais complètement d'où me venait cette soudaine envie de pleurer, mais je sentais que j'en avais besoin. Ca me faisait un bien fou. Elles continuèrent à affluer, tandis que mon corps refusait d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Je restais donc ainsi, comme une idiote beaucoup trop sensible aux quelques mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, perdue dans le désordre étrange que formaient la tristesse, le soulagement, et la joie…

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ma nuit avait été calme et reposante. En effet, les cauchemars qui m'avaient détruit la santé au cours du mois précédent, n'avaient pas refait surface… Chose étonnante, qui me laissa à la fois surprise et enchantée. Après m'être douchée dans la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait ma chambre et m'être habillée en quatrième vitesse, je descendis prudemment au rez-de-chaussée.

**« - Bonjour Hermione. » **Me salua Irina, un verre de jus de citrouille dans une main, et une assiette pleine de toasts au foie gras dans l'autre. **« Tu as bien dormi ? »**

**« - Merveilleusement bien. Ca faisait longtemps d'ailleurs… »** Répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Tant mieux. Si tu as faim, demande à Méphisto de te préparer quelque chose. »** Ajouta-t-elle, en désignant l'elfe de maison.

Je n'avais pas pour principe de demander quoi que ce soit à ces pauvres créatures. Mais devais-je me risquer à faire une scène devant Irina, alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer ? Les sang-purs étaient habitués à avoir plusieurs elfes de maison sous leurs ordres. Il aurait été trop intrépide et déplacé de faire une quelconque réflexion à ce sujet. Pour l'instant tout du moins. Car après tout, je n'étais encore qu'une étrangère dans cette maison.

**« - Pourrais-je avoir un café et des œufs au bacon, s'il-te-plaît ? »** Sollicitais-je donc poliment.

**« - Méphisto vous apporte ça tout de suite, jeune maîtresse. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais attablée aux côté d'Irina dans la salle à mangée. La nourriture était vraiment excellente. Presque aussi bonne que celle qu'on nous servait à Poudlard ! Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à cette pensée. Poudlard… La rentrée n'était-elle pas dans une semaine ?

**« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **Me demanda ma mère, l'air inquiète.

**« - Non, ce n'est rien. Je me disais juste que la rentrée approchait. »**

**« - C'est vrai… » **Soupira-t-elle, pensive. **« Nous avons d'ailleurs prévu d'aller faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Cela te convient-il ? »**

**« - Oui, aucun souci. »** Répondis-je.

Théodore descendit bientôt à son tour. Après m'avoir aimablement salué, il vint s'asseoir à nos côtés, sirotant un thé à l'hydromel d'un air absent. Irina lui fit part de nos projets pour la journée, et il accepta de nous accompagner avec un entrain modéré. Mon père ne ferait apparemment pas parti du voyage. Il avait, d'après ce que ma mère m'avait expliquée, des papiers importants à remplir au ministère – certainement ceux dont Basil avait parlés la dernière fois.

Après avoir terminé de déjeuner, Irina nous intima d'aller l'attendre sur le perron. Elle devait donner certaines directives aux elfes de maison, et prendre son sac à main au deuxième étage. Je partis donc avec Théodore à l'extérieur, angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver seule en sa compagnie. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, comme à son habitude, ce qui avait franchement le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

**« - Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. » **Fis-je remarquer, en apercevant le ciel éclatant d'azur.

**« - En effet… Mère va être contente. » **Répondit-il, l'air absent.

**« - Elle aime le soleil ? » **Demandai-je, sur le ton de la conversation.

**« - Beaucoup oui. Je suppose que c'est également ton cas ? »**

**« - Oui. Avant, j'habitais au nord de l'Angleterre. Nous avions la pluie presque tous les jours… »** Expliquai-je, un pincement au cœur. **« Et toi ? Tu aimes le beau temps ? »**

**« - Je préfère la nuit. »** Avoua-t-il, pensif. **« C'est calme, reposant, silencieux… Le jour est beaucoup trop bruyant. »**

**« - Je vois… »**

Cette conversation était d'une bêtise vraiment déroutante… Pourtant, il valait mieux parler de tout et n'importe quoi, plutôt que de rester enfermé dans un mutisme inexorable. Et puis, pour un début, je trouvais que ce n'était pas si mal ! Un sourire m'échappa, et je fus étrangement surprise en voyant qu'il me le rendit. Décidément, ce garçon était un véritable phénomène !

Irina apparut derrière nous, l'air heureuse. Théodore lui prit la main droite, tandis que je m'emparai de son bras gauche. Un tourbillonnement d'images plus tard, nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une foule compacte et bruyante s'y promenait déjà. Certains s'affairaient devant la Ménagerie Magique, d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de pénétrer chez Obscurus Books.

**« - Ne vous éloignez pas trop. » **Déclara Irina, en scrutant les environs.

Nous commençâmes par aller acheter nos robes de sorciers, chez Tissard et Brodette. Un luxe que je n'avais jamais pu me permettre jusque là... Au vu des prix exorbitants que proposait cette boutique, il n'y avait pas grand monde en son intérieur. Un agréable moment de rémission, pour nos pauvres oreilles que le brouhaha infernal de la rue ne cessait d'agresser ! Après nous être procuré le nécessaire en ingrédients et en ustensiles chez l'Apothicaire et le Chaudron Somptueux, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Fleury et Bott, afin d'acheter nos manuels scolaires. Il y avait un monde fou !

Entraînés vers l'avant par la masse condensée d'individus qui s'y pressaient, Théodore et moi fûmes brusquement séparés d'Irina, qui nous cria alors d'aller l'attendre au deuxième étage. Nous réussîmes avec difficulté à grimper en haut de l'escalier envahis par les clients et les livres. Théodore n'avait pas lâché ma main. Je sentais ses doigts fins et blancs resserrer leur étreinte à chaque fois que quelqu'un me bousculait ou menaçait de m'entraîner plus loin. Nous parvînmes finalement à trouver un endroit un peu à l'écart, que la foule semblait avoir épargné, juste à côté de la rambarde.

**« – Il vaut mieux ne plus bouger maintenant. »** Déclara Théodore, en fixant le rez-de-chaussée par-dessus la balustrade. **« Je lui ferrais signe lorsqu'elle parviendra à rentrer dans la boutique. »**

**« - D'accord. » **Approuvai-je, en examinant les environs. **« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Même Halloween n'est pas un tel enfer ! »**

**« - C'est sûrement à cause des Premius. Je crois qu'ils se terminent demain. »**

**« - Les quoi ? »** M'étonnai-je, ignorant totalement de quoi il parlait.

**« - Les Premius. » **Répéta-t-il, l'air surpris. **« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Non. »** Avouai-je, vexée.

**« - C'est bizarre. Toutes les sorcières de ce monde ne louperaient ça pour rien au monde… »** Continua-t-il, en haussant les sourcils. **« C'est une période de deux semaines où tous les magasins baissent leur prix. Ils font des offres promotionnelles, en quelque sorte. »**

**« - Oh ! Tu veux dire des soldes ! » **M'exclamai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Enfin, c'est ainsi que l'on appelle cette période dans l'univers moldu. »**

**« - Je vois… » **Répondit-il, gentiment.

J'allais rire, mais quelqu'un me percuta le dos et me projeta dans les bras de Théodore, qui sous la surprise faillit perdre l'équilibre lui aussi. Je me relevai maladroitement, à la fois gênée et prête à hurler sur celui ou celle qui avait eut la courtoisie de me renverser ainsi. Mais une voix grave, presque sifflante, qui m'était étrangement familière, me coupa dans mon élan.

**« - Tiens, tiens… Si ce n'est pas Granger que voilà. »**

Une masse de cheveux blonds m'apparut alors. Deux yeux aux exquis reflets acier me fixaient dédaigneusement, avec une pointe de dégoût que je ne connaissais que trop bien… Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur de petite fouine arrogante, se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, entouré par sa mère et son père… Ce dernier me dévisagea avec une aversion prononcée, et porta bientôt son regard sur Théodore, dont l'expression s'était faite on ne peut plus respectueuse.

**« - Mr Nott… » **Commença Lucius Malefoy, d'une voix cruellement doucereuse. **« C'est un plaisir de vous croiser ici. »**

**« - Le plaisir est partagé. » **Assura Théodore, le timbre étonnement faux.

**« - Je suis vraiment navré que mon fils ait eut l'impolitesse de vous mettre dans une situation aussi délicate… »** Poursuivit-il, en me fixant avec mépris. **« Il n'était pas correcte de faire tomber cette sang-de-bourbe sur un jeune homme de votre qualité. »**

**« - N'ayez aucune crainte, Mr Malfoy. Hermione n'est en aucun cas une personne apte à souiller ma noblesse, étant donné qu'elle est ma sœur. »** Répondit-il, la voix empreinte d'une impassibilité sans faille.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Oui, je le répète une fois encore : Théodore était, par cette logique incontestable qu'est la génétique, mon frère. Et même si j'avais du mal à l'accepter en tant que tel pour l'instant, je devrais bien m'y faire un jour ou l'autre… Pourtant, le fait qu'il l'affirme lui-même à voix haute avait tout d'étrange. Cela signifiait-il qu'il me considérait déjà comme un membre à part entière de sa famille ?

Après ces quelques réflexions idiotes, la réalité se réitéra soudainement devant moi. Je faillis alors exploser de rire en voyant les trois faciès blanchâtre de nos homologues se déformer complètement sous la surprise, et leurs yeux s'agrandir à un tel point que leurs globes oculaires semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites à tout instant. Malfoy nous fixa alternativement, la bouche grande ouverte, et l'air pantois. Ses parents eurent exactement la même réaction, semblant hésiter entre une farce de mauvais goût ou une réalité bouleversante. Théodore resta imperturbable, comme à son habitude.

**« - C'est… C'est une plaisanterie ? » **Bredouilla Drago, incrédule.

**« - Oh ! Vous êtes là ! » **S'exclama alors une voix cristalline à quelques mètres sur notre droite. **« J'ai bien cru que je vous avais perdus pour de bon. »**

Irina venait d'apparaître, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle avait dû faire pour parvenir jusqu'à nous. Elle remarqua bien vite que la famille Malefoy était présente, et vint sans plus attendre à nos côtés afin de converser avec eux. Les salutations furent brèves et respectueuses. Lucius se risqua bientôt à parler de moi…

**« - Mrs Nott… Est-il vrai que… Cette jeune personne est votre fille ? »**

**« - Absolument. »** Confirma Irina, un sourire rayonnant au visage. **« Je vous en avais parlé lors du dîner de la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui mais… Granger… » **Balbutia encore Drago.

**« - Ce n'est plus ainsi qu'il faut l'appeler à présent. » **Fit judicieusement remarquer Théodore, ce qui me rendit heureuse et triste à la fois. **« Elle est aussi Nott que nous le sommes. »**

Lucius reprit contenance au plus vite, conscient qu'une personne de son grade et de sa renommée ne pouvait se permettre d'arborer une expression aussi ridicule une seconde de plus. Il apposa un regard à la fois hésitant et outré sur moi. J'eus du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux devant cet océan de haine couleur métal. Un rictus dédaigneux vint bientôt étirer ses lèvres.

**« - Ca alors… Je ne me serais douté de rien. »** Avoua-t-il, le timbre clair.

**« - Pourtant la ressemblance est frappante. » **Déclara Narcissa, qui était restée muette jusque là. **« Elle est le portrait craché d'Irina. Difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement lorsqu'on les voit côte à côte ! »**

**« - Granger… Une sang-pure… » **Balbutia encore Drago, toujours sous le choc.

**« - Il faut croire que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être. »** Avança Théodore, presque narquois. **« Sur ce, nous avons encore beaucoup d'achats à faire. Vous nous excuserez donc de devoir nous soustraire si rapidement à votre charmante compagnie. »**

**« - Oui, bien évidemment. » **Répondit Lucius.

**« - Drago, nous nous verrons à Poudlard. »** Ajouta-t-il encore, à l'adresse du Serpentard toujours ébahi.

C'est sur ces mots que nous descendîmes de la balustrade afin d'aller chercher tous les livres dont nous avions besoin. Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche. J'avais eut peur de croiser les Weasley, ou même Harry. Car s'ils étaient au courant pour la mort de mes parents, je ne leur avais pas encore parlé de mon adoption, et encore moins de la famille à laquelle j'appartenais réellement. Mais finalement, ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui…

Le soleil commençait à décliner vers la ligne d'horizon. Lorsque nous rentrâmes au manoir. Michaelis n'était toujours pas revenu du ministère, et avait envoyé un hibou pour nous dire qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre pour dîner. Théodore m'aida à monter toutes mes fournitures dans ma chambre, et parti ensuite préparer les siennes. Vers huit heures du soir, le ciel avait prit des teintes roses presque phosphorescentes. A neuf heures, le dîner fut servit. Aux alentours des dix heures, je partis me coucher après avoir courtoisement salué Théodore et Irina…

* * *

J'avais attendu la veille de la rentrée des classes pour envoyer une lettre au Terrier, même si Edwige et Errol m'avaient fait parvenir plusieurs messages depuis que j'avais rejoint le manoir des Nott. Mes amis m'y faisaient part de leurs inquiétudes quant à mon manque de réponses. Ginny m'accordais un soutient inébranlable, Harry agissait comme l'eut fait tout meilleurs ami, et Ron essayait maladroitement de me faire comprendre qu'il était à mes côtés, malgré la distance qui nous séparait… Leurs lettres me rendaient toujours à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse parce qu'elles me rappelaient que je n'étais pas seule, que je pouvais compter sur eux. Triste parce que je ne savais finalement jamais quoi leur répondre, ni comment leur dire la vérité… Pour cette dernière lettre avant nos retrouvailles, j'avais donc fait dans la simplicité :

_Cher Harry, Cher Ron, Chère Ginny,_

_L'été a été long et fatiguant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt. J'ai commencé de nombreuses lettres, sans jamais trouver la force de les finir. Ne doutez surtout pas que j'ai grand hâte de vous revoir !_

_Embrassez Moly et tous les autres de ma part._

_Avec beaucoup d'affection,_

_Hermione._

Je roulai soigneusement le papier entre mes doigts et l'attachai à la patte de Nova, hibou attitré de la maison, qui s'envola sans plus attendre vers les cieux immaculés. J'observai l'animal au plumage charbon s'éloigner par-delà l'horizon, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu tellement petit que mes yeux en perdirent la trace. Après quoi, le cœur serré, je partis m'allonger entre les draps soyeux de ma couche. C'était ma dernière nuit avant de rejoindre Poudlard… Ma dernière nuit avant de devoir m'exposer aux yeux du monde avec cette nouvelle identité, si différente de celle que je croyais avoir toujours eut.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, une fois encore… Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé leurs avis sur le chapitre précédent. Avoir des commentaires constructifs, ça aide toujours lol. Merci également d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle année

**¤ DÉCADENCE SENTIMENTALE ¤**

_Chapitre III – Nouvelle année_

J'avais préparé une petite valise, comme à mon habitude. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle avait l'air petite, mais qu'elle contenait en réalité un sacré bazar, grâce au sortilège d'extension dimensionnelle que je lui avais jetée : mes fournitures scolaires, mes vêtements et mon uniforme, quelques galions ou encore mes outils de toilette. J'avais absolument tout emmagasiné dans ce bagage à l'apparence si étriquée. L'un des nombreux avantages, une fois encore, d'appartenir au monde des sorciers !

Il m'avait fallut un bon moment avant de m'endormir la veille, et la fatigue qui succède une nuit tourmentée était donc clairement lisible sur mon visage. Mais, bien loin de dire la vérité sur les cauchemars horribles qui avaient agité mon sommeil, j'avais trouvé une bonne excuse en prétextant que je ne dormais jamais beaucoup la veille de la rentrée des classes. Irina et Michaelis ne m'avaient pas posé plus de questions, apparemment convaincus par mon explication, et nous marchions actuellement en direction du quai neuf trois-quart…

Théodore traînait son chariot à mes côtés. Une fois encore, il avait l'air ailleurs, comme perdu dans de lointaines pensées. Pour ma part, il m'était très difficile de voir autre chose que la réalité. L'inquiétude me tordait le ventre et grandissait au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du train qui devait nous mener à Poudlard.

**« - C'est ici que nous nous séparons. » **Déclara Irina, alors que nous avions atteint le mur de briques noires qui permettait d'accéder au quai. **« Prenez bien soin de vous, et n'oubliez pas de nous écrire ! »**

**« - C'est promis. »** Répondit Théodore, en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

**« - Toi aussi Hermione. » **Ajouta mon père, avec un sourire maladroit.

**« - Bien sur. »**

**« - Dépêchez-vous, ou le train va partir avant que vous ne soyez montés à bord ! » **Nous pressa ma mère, en déposant une bise sur ma joue.

**« - Au revoir ! » **M'écriai-je, avant de traverser au pas de course le chenal secret.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Théodore et moi étions sur le quai, devant l'immense locomotive rouge qui crachait sans relâche d'épais nuages de fumée grise. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi, à regarder les élèves qui se bousculaient à l'entrée des vaguons. J'aperçus Ginny, devant le dépôt à bagages. Elle ne m'avait apparemment pas encore remarquée. Mon cœur se serra.

**« - Je ne dirais rien. »** Déclara Théodore.

**« - Pardon ? » **M'enquis-je, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

**« - Si tu n'es pas prête à leur dire la vérité, je garderais aussi le silence. »** Répéta-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vide. **« Je sais à quel point la perspective de leur avouer qui tu es vraiment te terrifie… Alors, si tu ne veux pas leur dire tout de suite, je ne m'y opposerais pas. »**

**« - C'est que… »** Balbutiai-je, honteuse qu'il ait remarqué mon angoisse. **« De toute façon… Malefoy aura vite fait de répandre la nouvelle. Alors ça ne servirait à rien. »**

**« - Drago est au courant. »** Continua-t-il **« Je lui ai envoyé une lettre après notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne dira rien temps que tu n'auras pas décrété que tu es prête. »**

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. J'eus honte. Honte parce qu'il m'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, et que pour tout remerciement, je le reniais, lui et notre famille. Pourtant, il avait raison : je n'étais pas prête… Une voix m'interpella, et lorsque j'eus tourné la tête, je vis Ginny courir vers moi. Un sourire immense lui fendait le visage. J'eus du mal à le lui rendre, trop inquiète de ce qui allait suivre.

**« - Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? » **Me demanda-t-elle, en me serrant si fort dans ses bras que je crus étouffer. **« Tu as mauvaise mine… La nuit n'a pas été bonne ? »**

**« - Pas vraiment… »** Répondis-je, en toute honnêteté.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Je la vis remuer sur place, mal à l'aise. Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Plusieurs fois elle ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en franchisse le seuil. Je ne savais pas quoi dire non plus. Et puis, finalement, elle déclara :

**« - Tu sais… Nous sommes là. Nous serrons toujours là. »**

**« - Je sais Ginny. » **Assurai-je, en lui souriant. **« Merci. »**

Un tintement sonore retentit derrière nous, signe que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Nous nous dépêchâmes donc de monter à son bord, peu désireuses de rester ici. Un bruit de sifflet plus tard, la machine s'ébranla, et la gare s'éloigna petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître complètement par-delà la ligne d'horizon. Les élèves se bousculaient maladroitement dans les couloirs étroits des locomotives afin de rejoindre leurs compartiments. Nous ne tardâmes pas à trouver Harry et Ron. Ils avaient pris place dans l'une des cases du troisième wagon avec Luna et Neville.

**« - Salut Hermione ! »** S'exclama Harry, en se jetant sur moi. **« Tu vas bien ? Nous nous sommes fait du souci ! Tu ne répondais pas à nos courriers. »**

**« - Excuse-moi… Je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour moi cet été. Entre les visites chez le notaire, les coups de téléphone et tout le reste… »** Expliquai-je tristement.

**« - Tu es toute pardonnée, bien sur. »** Assura Ron, en me serrant à son tour contre lui.

Je me sentais bien. Les retrouver ainsi, après toutes les épreuves que j'avais eut à traverser en l'espace de quelques mois seulement, me rendait on ne peut plus heureuse. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ces retrouvailles était exquise. En les voyant parler et rire ensemble, alors que nous faisions route vers Poudlard, il me sembla que rien n'avait changé. Ce qui était totalement faux bien sur : Tout avait changé.

**« - Hermione, maman a proposé que tu viennes à la maison pour les vacances d'automne. Ca te ferait du bien ! »** S'écria soudainement Ginny, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

**« - Je… Je ne peux pas. »** Répondis-je, en triturant mes doigts.

**« - Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà prévu autre chose ? »** S'étonna Ron, la bouche pleine des friandises qu'il venait d'acheter.

**« - Oui… Je… Je dois aller rendre visite à l'une de mes tantes. » **Prétextai-je.

**« - Oh, c'est dommage… Au fait, où vis-tu maintenant, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » **Continua la rouquine.

Sa question me fit tressaillir. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que je résidais au manoir des Nott. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Après une brève seconde de réflexion, je décidai donc de mentir, une fois encore.

**« - J'ai loué un petit appartement dans le quartier Nord de Londres. »**

**« - Oh, c'est génial ! Tu dois être à ton aise, avec toutes les boutiques qu'il y a là-bas. »** Plaisanta Harry.

J'eus un rire forcé, qui sonna tellement vrai que nul ne s'en rendit compte. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de tout leur révéler maintenant… Une fois la panique passée, je me surpris d'ailleurs à éprouver une intense tristesse, pleine de remord et de culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas leur mentir, au même titre que je ne voulais pas renier Théodore et mes parents. Mais une force invisible me criait de garder le silence. C'est donc ce que je fis.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque nous parvînmes à destination. Au loin, les grandes tours de Poudlard, presque fantomatiques sous le clair de lune, projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur la rive du lac noir et ses alentours. J'avais l'impression que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière visite au château, comme si les vacances d'été avaient duré des siècles… Pourtant ça ne faisait que deux mois.

Les calèches nous menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée imposante du domaine. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le hall, un agréable sentiment de sécurité m'enveloppa toute entière. Poudlard était ma deuxième maison. Et même si ma vie à l'extérieur de ces murs avait changé, ici, tout restait immuable. Cet endroit coupé du monde était mon refuge : j'y avais des repères solides, je m'y sentais exister, je pouvais encore être Hermione Granger…

La cérémonie de répartition se fit dans la bonne humeur. Une quinzaine de Gryffondors nous avaient rejoints cette année, ce qui n'était finalement pas énorme comparé aux Serdaigles qui comptaient désormais vingt-trois nouveaux adhérents. Le dîner apparût bientôt sur les longues tables de la Grande Salle, et chacun mangea à sa guise.

**« - Ron ! Tu vas finir par exploser ! » **S'insurgea Ginny, en le voyant reprendre du Porridge pour la quatrième fois.

**« - Mais j'ai faim ! » **Rétorqua-t-il, en engouffrant un toast dans sa bouche déjà pleine.

**« - Tu es désespérant… »**

Il y eut des éclats de rire. Ce tableau me donna du baume au cœur. Une heure s'écoula ainsi. Ginny et Ron nous racontèrent leurs vacances en Roumanie, Harry expliqua que son été n'avait rien eut de bien extraordinaire, Neville faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et Luna commença un long discours sur les Marmarolles – créatures dont j'ignore si elles existent vraiment ou non… Finalement, nous dûmes bientôt rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors, exténués par cette journée de voyage et repus après cet excellent dîner.

Alors que je me levais du banc sur lequel j'étais assise, mes yeux dévièrent immanquablement vers la table des Serpentard. J'y vis mon frère, installé aux côtés de Malefoy et de Blaise Zabini. Leur conversation n'avait pas l'air d'être très joyeuse. J'aurais sincèrement voulu que Théodore lève les yeux, j'aurais juste voulu croiser son regard et me perdre quelques secondes dans ses pupilles vert absinthe. J'ignore totalement pourquoi, mais j'en ressentais le besoin. Mais bien sur, il ne releva pas le visage, et c'est donc presque triste que je partis à la suite de Luna, Ginny et tous les autres…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai aux aurores, impatiente de commencer les cours. Après m'être lavée en toute hâte, je revêtis un short noir et une chemise blanche, sur laquelle figurait le blason de Gryffondor. L'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire pour les dernières années, mais nos tenues devaient malgré tout garder un minimum de sobriété. Celle-ci était donc parfaite : à la fois classique et réglementaire.

Ginny m'attendait déjà dans la salle commune lorsque je descendis, et nous partîmes déjeuner sans Harry et Ron, qui avaient apparemment des obligations à remplir, en temps que gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Alors que nous traversions le hall d'entrée, j'aperçus Malefoy. Il passa à quelques mètres de nous, et ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard.

**« - Incroyable ! »** S'exclama Ginny, lorsque nous fûmes installées à la grande table. **« Tu as vu ça ? »**

**« - Quoi donc ? »**

**« - Malefoy ! Il ne nous a même pas insultées ! C'est étrange, normalement il s'en donne à cœur joie les premiers jours d'école… »** Continua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

**« - Tu trouves ? »** Répondis-je, embarrassée. **« Peut-être qu'il ne nous a tout simplement pas vues. »**

**« - Certainement… »** Marmonna-t-elle, peu convaincue malgré tout.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence. Neville et Dean se joignirent à nous quelques minutes plus tard, et Luna ne tarda pas à venir nous retrouver aussi. Finalement, Ginny oublia bien vite ce dont nous avions parlé plus tôt, mais je savais qu'elle finirait par s'en souvenir, un jour ou l'autre. Chose qui ne jouait pas vraiment en ma faveur… Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, j'aperçus Théodore, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

**« - Ginny, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié mon emploi du temps sur mon lit… On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »** Déclarai-je, avant de me lever rapidement.

**« - D'accord ! Ne soit pas en retard ! »**

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur du réfectoire, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Théodore tourner à l'angle d'un couloir adjacent. Il se dirigeait certainement vers les cachots… Sans plus attendre, je me lançai à sa poursuite, et eut vite fait de le rattraper, puisqu'il marchait lentement.

**« - Théodore ! »** L'interpellai-je.

**« - Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** Demanda-t-il, alors que je l'empoignai par le bras pour le mener dans un renfoncement, à l'abri des regards.

**« - Il faut absolument que je te parle. »** Répondis-je, plus sérieuse que jamais.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« - Et bien… C'est au sujet de Malefoy… »**

**« - Il a dit quelque chose ? » **S'insurgea-t-il, en serrant les poings.

**« - Non ! Non, pas du tout. » **Le rassurai-je. **« C'est juste que… Son attitude est différente. Il ne m'insulte plus comme avant. »**

**« - Encore heureux ! Si jamais il ose te faire une quelconque remarque je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »**

**« - C'est un très gros problème Théodore ! Ginny l'a remarqué, et elle trouve ça louche. » **Expliquai-je, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil. **« Il faut absolument qu'il se comporte comme avant ! Qu'il m'insulte de sang-de-bourbe, de petit rat de bibliothèque… Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, il doit le faire ! »**

**« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Hermione… » **Répondit-il, apparemment peut réjouit par une telle perspective.

**« - Mais il le faut ! » **M'exclamai-je, et lui agrippant l'épaule. **« Jamais Malefoy n'a agit comme ça à mon égard. C'est beaucoup trop étrange pour passer inaperçu ! »**

**« - Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'en parlerais à Drago. » **Concorda-t-il, après un vague moment d'hésitation. **« Mais je te préviens : il ne le fera pas en ma présence. T'insulter reviens à insulter notre famille, et c'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais tolérer. »**

**« - Merci. » **Déclarai-je, en lui souriant.

Il y eut un flash. Le genre de lumière inquiétante, qui vous surprend dans les positions les plus incongrues, et qui révèle vos inconvenances au monde entier, grâce à cette chose si monstrueuse qu'est le journal : le flash d'un appareil photo… Celui Colin Crivey en l'occurrence.

**« - Trop cool ! Je tiens le scoop du siècle ! Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott : C'est l'amour fou ! » **S'exclama-t-il, avant de détaler au pas de course.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Une rentrée mouvementée pour Hermione, comme vous avez pu le voir. J'attends vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser leurs avis sur le chapitre précédent. Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires constructifs, qui encouragent et aident à s'améliorer ! Bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_PS : Etant donné que je pars en vacance, je ne pense pas être en mesure de poster la suite avant début août. Désolée pour ce contre-temps !_


End file.
